A New Experience
by Undomiel1
Summary: Haldir goes on his first assignment as to Rivendell and has a pleasurable encounter with Elronds twin sons. Chapter 7 is UP! Enjoy ;-)
1. The First Mission

Title: A New Experience  
  
Author: Undomiel  
  
E-mail: undomiel@undomiels-haven.net  
  
Type: Romance  
  
Pairing: Haldir/Elrohir/Elladan  
  
Warning: Slash  
  
Rating: Overall: R (since it is the highest rating possible on ff.net :-); this Chapter: PG-13  
  
Beta: Eowyn; I don't know what I'd do without you :-)  
  
Disclaimers: The characters are not mine, they belong to Tolkien. I make no profit of them  
  
Archive: lists: yes; other: please ask  
  
Feedback: Very much appreciated  
  
Summary: Haldir goes on his first assignment as a March Warden and encounters the beauty of Imladris.  
  
Notes: Takes place in the same universe as "Longing", although it happens many years before Haldir and Celeborn finally get together ;-) This is the first part of a series, the later stories will mostly be centred around Haldir/Celeborn. In this story Haldir is around 200 years old, and he is born ca. 2000 years before the happenings of "The Fellowship of the Ring".  
  
Elvish Translations: Ithil - Moon; Anor- Sun  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Chapter One- The First Mission  
  
The moon had already risen and was bathing Lothlórien in an almost magical silver light. At the foot of the greatest of the mellyrn, the figure of a young elf could be seen walking slowly towards the winding staircase that led up the majestic tree. Clothed in the usual black and grey garments of the guardians of the woods, he blended perfectly with the nature surrounding him.  
  
Yet there seemed to be something about this particular elf, something so tempting, it practically demanded a closer inspection.  
  
Tall and well built, he moved with an almost feline grace. Even the guardian's tunic could not fully hide the well-muscled body, which spoke of strength and skill in battle. With every movement, he radiated a sense of pride so strong, it bordered on arrogance. Long, silver-blond hair cascaded down his back like liquid silk, shimmering as if the light of Ithil was trapped inside the luxurious mane. Sparkling, midnight blue eyes and full, sensual lips dominated the flawless face, and a characteristic nose seemed to perfect a vision of male beauty.  
  
The young elf had stopped to take in the breathtaking nature surrounding him. After a moment, though, he began the long climb up the stairway that led up to Lord Celeborn's study. His lord had summoned him earlier this evening, and as he walked up the stairs, he felt excitement growing within him. Not only because he immensely enjoyed being in the company of his lord, for he admired him greatly. It was also because his captain had smiled at him in a mysterious way, as he had conveyed the summons.  
  
He and his brothers had joined the guardians several years ago, and they had learned much during this time. The excellent training they had received made them skilful warriors, proficient in the use of various weapons, and ready to risk their lives for the safety of their home.  
  
However, after a few years, the training was usually complete and their duties would become more demanding. Normally this meant taking shifts on the outer borders, or taking part in longer patrols. But since he had clearly expressed his willingness to venture into the world outside their realm, he hoped that he would receive his first task as a March Warden. So, with expectation coursing through him, he entered the talan that served as the study of his lord.  
  
-----  
  
He set foot into the talan just as one of the lord of Lórien's secretaries left the room. Lord Celeborn stood with his back to the entrance, looking out on the sparkling beauty that was Lothlórien by night. He was dressed in the ceremonial silver-grey robes befitting his status. His long, silvery hair cascaded down his strong back, held back only by a single braid, and an air of calm authority seemed to surround the tall figure.  
  
Feeling that he was being watched, Lord Celeborn turned around slowly and looked with gentle eyes at the young guardian standing at the entrance.  
  
"Ah, Haldir," he addressed the other, who bowed respectfully before his lord. "Come, join me and appreciate this beautiful sight."  
  
Haldir was only too glad to obey and took several steps into the room, until he was standing by the older elf's side, looking out onto the glittering lights of his home. For several minutes they stayed like this, a companionable silence stretching between them. After some time had passed, the Lord of Lórien spoke again, a wistful note in his voice. "Even after all the years I have spend here in Arda, I have never encountered a sight as captivating as this, be it in the bright light of Anor, or bathed in Ithil's silver light." While he spoke, his eyes were glued to the magical view below him, and Haldir took advantage of the opportunity to regard the strong profile of the one beside him.  
  
Studying the Lord of Lorien, only one word came to his mind to describe the awe-inspiring figure before him. Beautiful. With his regal features and the dark eyes that held so much calm and gentleness yet seemed to sparkle with a fierce passion...  
  
Before Haldir could loose himself in this contemplation of the Elven Lord, he caught himself and looked away guiltily, berating himself for having such inappropriate thoughts about the Lord of Lórien. He was the husband of Lady Galadriel and held a high status among the elves, while he, Haldir, was but a simple guardian.  
  
His musings were interrupted by the voice of Lord Celeborn, who had turned away from the sight of Lothlórien and was now looking directly at the young elf, who was standing there with a slight blush colouring his cheeks.  
  
"I had a reason for asking you here today, Haldir." He began in his deep and gentle voice. "Hathor reported to me earlier this day that he deems you and your brothers ready to take on the full duty as guardians." Seeing the delight lighting up the younger elf's features, he continued, "He also told me that the three of you have progressed faster than anyone else he has trained in many years. According to him, you three have more potential than the whole guard of Mirkwood." Seeing Haldir's blush deepening at his words, he smiled slightly. "He is especially proud of you, Haldir." As the younger elf looked at his feet, embarrassed, he put a finger under his chin and lifted it gently. "As am I," he added softly, holding the midnight blue gaze with his own.  
  
After several moments had passed, in which their eyes had been glued to each other, Celeborn finally lowered his hand, and with another soft smile, he turned away and walked towards his desk. Reaching out, he picked up a scroll of parchment bearing the seal of Lórien, and turned back towards Haldir.  
  
"Hathor has also informed me that you expressed the wish to venture outside the borders of Lorien." At Haldir's nod, he continued, "I have decided that your first mission will be to deliver this message to Lord Elrond of Rivendell."  
  
At hearing those words, Haldir could no longer prevent the smile he had been holding back from spreading across his face. His wish had been granted; he would be able to visit the lands that lay outside of his home. Bowing respectfully to his lord, he spoke for the first time since entering Lord Celeborn's study.  
  
"I am greatly honoured by the faith you put in me, my lord. I will do my best to perform the task appointed to me to your satisfaction."  
  
Celeborn smiled inwardly at the formal tone Haldir used to address him. He was still young and therefore understandably nervous around him. He knew it would lessen as the years passed and Haldir would get more used to being around him. For now, he decided to release him so he could deal with his feelings in private.  
  
"I am sure you will, Haldir. You may go now to prepare for your departure in the morning." He inclined his head as Haldir bowed once more before him and slowly walked towards the entrance. Just as he was about to leave the talan, Celeborn called out to him once more.  
  
"Haldir." The younger elf stopped and turned around, looking questioningly at his lord. "Take care of yourself," Celeborn said softly. Haldir only smiled, a sparkle appearing in his eyes. He nodded once in answer and continued on his way down the great mallorn.  
  
After the guardian had left, Celeborn sat down at his desk and heaved a deep sigh. He was glad that he had been able to fulfil Haldir's wish and send him as a messenger to Imladris. Yet he felt slightly uneasy. Haldir was still very young, and the world outside of Lorien was not a gentle one. But the younger elf was exceptionally skilled when it came to the use of his weapons, and he could hold himself against any enemy.  
  
However, there were other thoughts that weighted on Celeborn's mind. Haldir was over 200 years now, so he had reached his maturity some time ago. And Celeborn knew that when people referred to the beauty of Rivendell, they were not solely thinking of the breathtaking nature that could be found there. No, they were also referring to the great beauty of some of the elves residing in fair Imladris, particularly that of the twin sons of Elrond, Elladan and Elrohir.  
  
He was sure that Haldir would indeed be very impressed by all that Imladris had to offer. Why that thought caused a slight ache in his chest, Celeborn did not know.  
  
To be continued... 


	2. The Journey Begins

Notes: Thanks to all of you who reviewed the first chapter. I know you had to wait long for the second one, but my computer had to be repaired. I am sure it won't take me so long to write the next one, though :)  
  
So, here is the second chapter. Enjoy   
  
Undomiel  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
Chapter 2 - The Journey Begins  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Haldir was excited. And curious. Even a bit scared, but most of all, he was excited. This would be the first time for him to venture outside the borders of Lórien. A soft sigh escaped him as he looked around the stables, feeling the anticipation coursing through his body, making him feel like a child again. He was looking forward to this new experience.  
  
The voice of the groom brought him out his thoughts, telling him that his horse was ready. He looked around once more, memorizing the sight of beautiful Lothlórien for the days to come. Because although he was more than happy that his greatest wish had been granted, he had a feeling that he would miss his home. And not only his home...  
  
---  
  
He had been on his way for several hours now, and the border of sweet Lórien had long since faded into the distance. The sun stood high above him and he marvelled at the nature he passed through, at how different it was from his home. While he steered his horse towards Imladris at a rapid pace, he used his time pondering over the last night, while always watchful towards his surroundings.  
  
Last night, after his conversation with Lord Celeborn, he had met up with his brothers in his talan. An honest smile spread across his features as he thought about two of the three elves in Lórien who meant the most to him. Rúmil and Orophin had been just as excited as he was. After a couple of warm hugs and the usual amount of teasing that always took place between them, especially from Rúmil's side, they had settled down and spoken about the happenings of the day.  
  
Both of them had been thrilled to hear about the new task that had been appointed to him. They had been aware of his longing to see the world outside their borders, and encouraged him and supported him in every way possible.  
  
However, he had not been the only one with positive news that day, and he smiled to himself as he remembered the high spirit his younger brothers had been in when they told him about their promotion. Like himself, they had reached the end of their training as guardians, and had been given new duties.  
  
But unlike himself, they had never wished to become a March Warden, to explore the world outside of Lórien. They were content to protect their borders and stay close to their own kind, as well as the Lord and Lady.  
  
So this afternoon, they had been given their new orders. They were going to join the guardians at the northern borders. It was what they had wished for. To guard Lórien and its people. To have responsibility. He was extremely proud of his younger brothers. Not that he was ever going to tell them. It might go to their heads if he did, not to mention that they would tease him unmercifully about it. Especially Rúmil...  
  
He shook his head, smiling fondly. He would join them at the northern borders as soon as he came back from this mission, and then they would be able to speak in peace. After he had given his report to Lord Celeborn.  
  
Without him noticing, his gentle smile changed into a slightly dreamy one at the thought of his Lord. He had told his brothers about their meeting, of course. However, the last sentence Lord Celeborn had said to him before he left he had not shared with them. He was not certain why he had refused to tell them about it. Maybe it was because it had not been a part of the official meeting between him and the Lord of Lórien.   
No, that last sentence was private, personal. He could still hear his Lord's deep, gentle voice calling out to him. "Take care of yourself," he had said softly, like a whisper carried to him by a gently breeze. It had warmed his heart in a way he had never known before. And the look in his Lord's eyes, so soft and caring, with a glint of something in them he just could not figure out, no matter how hard he tried.  
  
But that look and the softly spoken words had burned themselves into his soul, were frozen into his memory, and embedded inside his heart. They had been meant for him, and only for him. They were his own, his treasured possession, and he wanted to share them with no one. Not even with his beloved brothers.  
  
And even now, when he closed his eyes and listened intently, he could almost hear the words, gently carried to him by the wind blowing around him.  
  
"Take care of yourself."  
  
Shaking himself out of his musings, he spurred on his horse, quickening their pace. He wanted to reach Imladris as fast as possible. While a part of him wanted to return to Lórien just as badly.  
  
---  
  
The sun stood high and a gentle wind was blowing as two figures rode side-by-side, passing majestic trees and breathtaking waterfalls on their way to the border of Imladris. Beautiful rainbows could be seen wherever the rays of the sun caressed the spray of the glittering floods.  
  
The two elves rode closely together, steering their white horses at a leisure pace along the road towards the outer parts of Rivendell. They wore different robes, one in deep green, the other in a light shade of blue, but apart from that, they seemed identical. Dark hair, only held back by a few simple braids above their ears, flowed freely all around them; the raven strands being caressed by the gentle breeze.  
  
Both were beautiful beyond belief, a beauty only that was only rivalled by that of the nature surrounding them. Their sharply cut faces with the high foreheads and prominent cheekbones spoke of noble origin, as did the way they held themselves in their saddles, straight and self-assured. Dark eyes, almost black in colour, danced with delight and warmth, and their lilting voices were smooth and gentle as they spoke to each other.  
  
"Tell me again, brother, why father wanted us to personally escort this messenger from Lothlórien. Why could he not just send one of his secretaries, or one of the guardians?" the one in the blue robe asked.  
  
Elladan just rolled his eyes at his brother, feeling the beginnings of annoyance growing inside him. Elrohir had been pouting ever since their father had dragged him away from his 'activities' earlier to send them on this little mission.  
  
"Elrohir, you know as well as I do that we do not have the right to question father's orders. I am sure he has his reasons for sending us instead of one of the guardians. I know as much as you about this, although I have heard something that might serve as an explanation." He almost laughed as his brother looked at him with intense curiosity written all over his face. Elrohir was nothing if not curious.  
  
"It seems that Lord Celeborn himself requested that special care is to be taken of this one. But do not ask me why, I have no idea myself. Maybe we will find out soon, however. Someone is approaching."  
  
---  
  
Haldir felt relief and joy coursing through him as he neared the borders of Imladris. Although he had enjoyed the journey, it had been strenuous nonetheless, and he was looking forward to a relaxing bath and delicious food. He could already see the beautiful trees and the wondrous rainbows Imladris was well known for, and he felt his breath catch in his chest. It was vastly different from Lórien, but no less lovely.  
  
As he forced his eyes away from the captivating nature and back on the road before him, he saw two figures on horseback in front of him, waiting. They were still too far away to see their faces, but the way they held themselves as well as their clothing indicated that they were elves.  
  
As he drew near enough to study them properly, he felt his breath catch once more in his throat. Never before had he laid his eyes on more exotic and exquisite creatures. Since most elves in Lórien were of light colouring, dark hair was almost foreign to him. And as if that was not enough, these elves were of extraordinary beauty. Not to mention that they looked exactly the same...  
  
He felt as if his mind was tying itself into knots as it tried to wrap itself around everything he was seeing. But the turmoil he was feeling inside did not show on his face.   
  
Outwardly, he just stood there and gaped.  
  
*  
  
To be continued... 


	3. A Warm Reception

A/N: Sorry it took me a bit longer, but here is finally the newest chapter of "On First Sight". I hope you will enjoy it ;-)  
  
Undomiel  
  
*  
  
*  
  
****************************  
Chapter 3 - A Warm Reception  
****************************  
  
*  
  
*  
  
---  
Elladan and Elrohir, the twin sons of Elrond of Rivendell, slowly rode towards the figure standing at the border of Imladris. As they drew nearer and were able to observe the other elf more closely, they noticed for the first time that he seemed to be very still. In fact, he was not moving at all. And he was quite obviously staring at them as if he had seen something unbelievable.  
  
Both of them were looking at the blond elf in surprise for a while, but after a few moments Elrohir slowly leaned over to his brother and asked in a hushed voice, "Maybe father asked us to escort him because he in not one of the brightest? So he doesn't get lost without help..." Before he could utter any more nonsense, he was cut off by Elladan's elbow, hitting him in the ribs and causing him gasp for breath for a moment.  
  
Elladan glared at his brother, daring him to say anything else. "Maybe you should consider thinking before you say anything else, Elrohir. It is extremely rude to talk about others behind their backs, especially if they are guests from Lothlórien."  
  
Elrohir had the grace to look slightly ashamed, but only slightly. There was still a wicked glint in his eyes, and Elladan simply shook his head in resignation, although a fond smile played around his full lips. Turning back towards the object of their argument, he saw that the young elf seemed to have collected himself, and was now slowly approaching them.  
  
As he was almost close enough to speak, the twins finally got their first chance to take a proper look at Haldir, and had to fight the urge to stop and stare, just as the young elf had mere moments ago. Actually, only Elladan managed to successfully resist it, because as he glanced over at his twin to gauge his reaction, he had to suppress a quiet laugh.   
  
Elrohir was staring, open mouthed and wide eyed, and Elladan suspected that only his good upbringing kept him from drooling all over the place. He smirked to himself and decided to talk to Elrohir about it when they were alone. But right now he had to do something about the awkward situation, and so he used his elbow once again to bring his brother back to his senses.  
  
When he was certain that Elrohir would behave himself, he turned his attention again to the elf who by now was only a few feet away from them. Not that he could not understand his brother's reaction. This one certainly was a beauty, with the long, almost silvery blond hair flowing down his back, the full, sensual mouth set in a beautiful, yet undeniably masculine face, and the intense, almost hypnotising blue eyes. His posture spoke of pride and self-assurance as he slowly closed the remaining distance between himself and the twins, until he stood directly in front of Elladan.  
  
Whit a respectful bow, he introduced himself to the two dark haired elves. "I am Haldir of Lórien. I was sent by Lord Celeborn to deliver a message to Lord Elrond of Imladris."   
  
Letting the beautiful, throaty voice wash over him like a balm, Elladan smiled warmly and returned the bow and the greeting. "Welcome to Imladris, Haldir of Lórien. It is a pleasure to meet you. I am Elladan, and this is my brother Elrohir. We were sent by Lord Elrond as an escort for you."  
  
Nodding in acceptance, Haldir steered his horse next to Elladan's, and together they headed back the way the twins had come, towards the house of Elrond of Imladris.  
  
---  
  
Haldir thoroughly enjoyed the slow ride towards the homestead of Lord Elrond. The surroundings seemed to be even more beautiful now that he had crossed the border, and he delighted in the complete difference it presented to his own home.  
  
The though of home instantly brought the face Lord Celeborn to his mind, strong yet gentle, the warm eyes regarding him with an emotion he still was no closer to figuring out. With a soft sigh, he shook these thoughts off, and concentrated once more on the nature they were passing, and on his companions.  
  
He still felt a bit uncomfortable about his reaction earlier, as he had first caught sight of the two dark haired elves. Never before had he seen anything so exquisite, so exotic in his life. However, that was no excuse for standing there, gaping like a fish on the shore, and he silently berated himself. The image he must have presented...   
  
He had no idea that he had caused a very similar reaction in his companions.  
  
After they had ridden for a while in comfortable silence, Elladan decided it was time to get to know their companion better, and soon the three of them were engrossed in an animated conversation. Time flew by as they talked, and soon their destination came into view, and once again Haldir was rendered speechless. With wide eyes he admired the amazing architecture of the place, comparing it to Lothlòrien, his eyes roaming over the balconies and terraces.  
  
Finally they arrived at the stables, and as his horse was taken away and cared for by a stable hand, he was lead inside towards the chambers of Lord Elrond.  
  
---  
  
Elladan and Elrohir waited outside their fathers study. They had escorted Haldir into the room and Elrond had asked them to wait outside until he had spoken with the young Lórien elf. Now that they were alone, they were finally able to talk freely without being overheard.  
  
"So, it seems that our guest from Lórien is not as dumb as he appeared at first," Elrohir began playfully, evading Elladan's elbow this time and laughing. "You are impossible", the elder twin chided him, but a grin was spreading across his features as well. "Did you notice how beautiful this one is? Oh, of course you did, you were practically drooling back there when you watched him. You looked hilarious, brother, like a fish out of his element." A playful glint had entered Elladan's eyes, and he laughed even harder as Elrohir attempted to glare at him and tried to poke him in the ribs.  
  
"But seriously, Elrohir, Lord Celeborn sent us a truly exquisite one this time. Young and delicious and, if I am not mistaken, he might still be innocent. There is an air around him..." Elrohir wholeheartedly agreed with his brother. Haldir of Lórien was quite irresistible, and he just knew that he and his twin would have a lot of fun while the youth whiled in Imladris.  
  
Elrohir's musings were disturbed as the door to their father's study opened, and they were called inside. Elrond was sitting behind his desk, with Haldir occupying a chair in front of it, looking slightly uncomfortable. "Ah, there you are," the Half-Elf addressed the twins, before turning to Haldir again. "I presume you have already met my sons, Elladan and Elrohir." Haldir stared at them with slightly widened eyes and swallowed convulsively. The two elves who had escorted him here, whom he had talked to so casually, were the sons of Lord Elrond?  
  
An endearing blush crept across his cheeks as he wondered what else was in store for him on this visit to Imladris.  
  
Elrond did not seem to notice Haldir's discomfort as he addressed his son's again. "Haldir is staying with us for a few more days, so he has the chance to recover properly from the strenuous journey. I want the two of you to show him everything, and to take care of all his needs."  
  
The twins bowed respectfully before their father, fighting to keep the triumphant smiles from their faces. After saying his thanks to the Lord of Imladris, Haldir rose from his chair and walked towards the door, passing the brothers on his way out.  
  
Just as Elladan and Elrohir were turning around as well to follow the Lórien elf out the door, Elrond called out to them once more. "Do me a favour and behave yourself. And try not to scare him too much." At their innocent looks, he almost snorted. Almost. He was the Lord of Imladris, after all. "Do not look at me like that. I know you, and I know exactly what you are planning. Just be careful."   
  
Smiling at their father and nodding once, they exited the chamber and caught up with Haldir, intent on showing him to his rooms.  
  
---  
  
Later that evening, Haldir entered his rooms, feeling exhausted and tired. He had enjoyed a delicious meal and pleasant conversation at the table of Lord Elrond, but the ride had indeed been strenuous, and he only wanted to fall into his bed and sleep.  
  
Having taken a bath before the evening meal, he simply shed his clothes and crawled under the covers, sighing as the silken sheets caressed his body. Soon his mind drifted off, and right before sleep claimed him, he saw two gently blue eyes smiling at him, and felt a calloused hand softly caressing his cheek.  
  
His slumber was so deep, he never heard the door opening or the two dark figures that silently crept into his room.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
To be continued...  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* 


	4. Nightly Encounters

It has been quite some time, but I am finally back ;-) I am planning to bring this story a good deal forward during the next weeks, since I have a bit more spare time now. So, be prepared, and enjoy this chapter *grin* 

Thanks to my beta, Eowyn, and to my faithful reviewers. You are the best *hugs*

Undomiel _________________________________________________________________________ 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter  4 – Nightly Encounters

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lord Elrond of Imladris sat at the desk in his study, a thoughtful look gracing his noble features. After dinner, he had suddenly felt the need for solitude, and had retreated to his workroom soon after it was over.

The meal had been a bit hectic, with the twins constantly asking their guest about news from Lórien, about the welfare of their grandparents, or his duties as a March Warden. It had also been rather amusing to watch how Elladan and Elrohir acted around Haldir. It was obvious that both had taken a liking to the Lórien elf, and Elrond almost felt sorry for the young one because he knew only too well what probably awaited him during his stay.

A fond smile played around Elrond's lips as he thought about his sons. Although they had both reached maturity many years ago, they sometimes still behaved like the wild elflings  they had once been. If anything, they had grown up to be even more mischievous, and he could not really blame them. After all, they had always had more than enough encouragement for their antics, especially from...

A heavy sight escaped Elrond's lips as his mind followed this line of thought. His lover had been gone for several weeks now, inspecting the borders of Imladris, and his heart ached for the beloved presence, just as his body longed for the familiar touches. Even though they were able to converse even over the distance due to the bond they shared, it was not enough to subdue the craving that coursed through his body at time like this, when he sat alone in the quietness of his study.

Elrond sat up in his chair, shaking off the melancholy that had attempted to get a hold over him. It would not be much longer before his beloved would be by his side again, and until then, he would endure, as he had done so many times before. 

After another deep breath, his thoughts turned back towards the young March Warden from Lórien who currently resided in his home. Haldir had excused himself early from the evening feast, with the intend to retire to his quarters immediately after the strenuous journey.  Elrond had watched with curiosity how his sons had whispered to each other moments after the Lórien elf had left the table. Curiosity had turned into amusement and maybe even a hint of apprehension as they excused themselves not long afterwards and left together. Elrond was left to wonder what they were planning this time.

---

Elladan and Elrohir walked silently along the corridors of their home, trying not to attract attention at the late hour. The last hour, since they had left their fathers table, had been spend in Elladan's quarters. Between much laughter and some sweet wine they had remembered the happenings earlier this evening during the meal.

Haldir of Lórien had been sitting between the two of them, a circumstance which had seemingly added somewhat to the young elf's discomfort. During most of the meal, he had tried to avoid conversation with the twins, fidgeting in his seat and even blushing slightly from time to time due to a comment from one or both of his neighbours.

It had not been surprising that Haldir had excused himself as soon as he was able, and it had takes some considerable willpower on the side of the twins not to follow him immediately. That would have roused the suspicion of their father, and although he allowed them  much freedom, he would not allow them to 'harass' his guests. However, Haldir's beauty and innocence proved almost irresistible for the twins, and so they left the meal not long after the Lórien elf.

So, after spending some time in Elladan's quarters, they had finally decided to pay their new guest a visit, to see if he was still awake and maybe even willing to do a bit of private conversation with them. Hence they were now quietly gliding along the corridors until they had reached the chamber of the younger elf. Looking around carefully, they silently tried the door, and, finding it unlocked, carefully crept inside so as not to startle the occupant.

---

Elladan was the first to enter the darkened room, with his brother close behind. Elrohir turned around and carefully closed the door, trying to make as little noise as possible. He then turned around to step further into the room, only to run face first into Elladan, who seemed almost frozen in place, staring at something in the only dimly lit chamber. Following his brother's gaze, Elrohir soon realized what had caused Elladan's reaction, as he himself could only stand there and stare in fascination as well.

Obviously, Haldir had indeed been tired, for he was lying in his bed, fast asleep. The moonlight filtered into the room through the open windows, bathing the sleeping figure in sliver light, while a gentle breeze tugged lightly at the silvery blond hair, like the caress of a lover. Haldir lay on his back, head turned sideways, his midnight blue eyes vacant in sleep, full lips slightly open as he breathed evenly.

The blanked that once might have covered the whole of his body had been pushed down to his thighs, revealing that the young elf wore nothing but a light pair of sleeping pants that hung loosely on his hips. 

Elrohir gripped his brothers arm tightly as if to steady himself as his eyes devoured the resting form so readily exposed before his eyes. A look of wonder on his face that matched his brother's, his gaze travelled along the powerfully muscled body of the younger elf.

His eyes hungrily took in the strong, muscular arms and broad shoulders, the superbly  muscled chest and stomach, the strong tights, visible even through the material of the pants. He stared at how the moonlight seemed  to highlight every muscle in that strong body, how those same muscles flexed slightly under the silky skin whenever Haldir shifted in his sleep.

Elrohir's gaze finally went back up to Haldir's beautiful face, and he found himself captivated once more. Relaxed in sleep, he seemed even more magnificent. He drank in the full lips, the impossibly long lashes and prominent nose, before his gaze returned once more to his brothers face, as if trying to see if he was affected in the same way.

Blue eyes locked with blue eyes as both twins tried to digest what they had just seen. They were startled from their contemplation by a soft sound coming from the other occupant of the room. Afraid that they might have been discovered, they quickly turned towards the other elf again, only to stop and stare once again.

Haldir still seemed to be asleep, however, his hands had begun to move slowly, gripping handfuls of sheets as he slightly arched his back. The twins looked on in fascination as his head moved slowly from side to side, the full lips parting as another soft moan escaped the sensually writhing form, and a look of rapture slowly spread across the beautiful features, making them glow even more.

Elrohir felt himself begin to tremble slightly, and he barely managed to bite back a soft moan of his own as he realized that Haldir had to experience an erotic dream. A sidelong glance at his brother confirmed that Elladan was equally captivated by the picture before him. Elrohir glanced back at Haldir, and he felt his resolve weaken as the Lórien elf continued to writhe and moan softly on the bed, the sheet sliding down completely and revealing an already prominent bulge in the thin pants.

Unable to resist any longer, the younger twin moved forward, closely followed by his brother. Another glance at Elladan showed the same desire he himself felt, and after only a slight hesitation, the twins settled themselves on the bed, one on each side of Haldir.

They were almost hesitant to touch the beauty  before them, afraid that it might vanish at the slightest touch, like a dream. However, Haldir's sensual movements proved to be enough encouragement, and Elrohir slowly placed his hands on the muscular shoulders, letting them glide slowly down the sculptured chest, over nipples that hardened further at his touch, down to the tightly muscled stomach.

Elladan watched his brother's ministrations hungrily, before he slowly began to unlace Haldir's sleeping pants, pushing them carefully down his hips and exposing his swollen member. All the while, Elrohir continued to tease Haldir's nipples, making the still sleeping elf breathe more heavily, and his moans increase in volume. Finally, he could not resist any longer, and lapped it the nearest nipple with his tongue, before gently scraping it with his teeth. Haldir arched his back in response, moaning loudly, but still not awaking.

Spurred on by the reaction, Elladan again turned towards the younger elf's member, and he darted out his tongue, softly licking across the head, tasting the Lórien elf for the first time. Emboldened by the continuing moans of the other elf, Elladan slowly took him into his mouth, licking and sucking gently, while Elrohir proceeded to pay attention to his nipples with his mouth and hands.

Haldir's hands twisted in the sheets desperately, his hips listing again and again, unconsciously trying to get closer to the wonderful sensation. He arched his back, head thrashing from side to side, silvery hair flying as his moans became more desperate. Elladan and Elrohir felt him begin to tremble and they increased their sensual assault on him until Haldir let out a keening wail, climaxing violently in Elladan's mouth. 

The twins, who had been rubbing themselves on the sheets while they pleasured him, reached their climax almost simultaneously as well, and slumped on the still sleeping elf. Exhausted, they curled around Haldir and slipped into slumber.

---

Haldir awoke the next morning with the memory of the most amazing dream he had ever experienced in his life. Never before had an erotic dream be as intense or as pleasurable as the one he had awoken from this night. Becoming aware of his surroundings, he suddenly realized with alarm that he was not alone. Looking down, he saw two sleeping, dark haired elves lying in the bed with him. The twins. Could it be…was it possible that not all he had felt last night had been a dream? Had they had a part in the pleasure that had almost drowned him? 

Feeling something like slight panic course through him, Haldir carefully disentangled himself from the sleeping elves and bolted into the bathroom. As he came out again several minutes later, the bed was empty. 

Confused, he surveyed the room. Had it all been just a dream?

To Be Continued…


	5. Understanding

Ok, here is the next chapter, a long one this time. I hope you will like:) And if you do, please tell me :-)  
  
A/N: One scene in this chapter was inspired by a picture from Pira on Haldir's Realm. You can guess which one, or, if you ask nicely, I might even tell you *lol*  
  
Before this story progresses any further, I wanted to make clear that there is going to be no twincest in this one, not even implied. I have nothing at all against the concept, because I know some pretty amazing stories containing twincest (waves at Morgana). However, it wouldn't really fit into this one.  
  
The Rating is still R for this Chapter.  
  
---  
  
And a big thanks to all those who have reviewed this story so far, and especially the last chapter.   
  
Simbelmyrne: Thank you for the compliment. I promise it won't take so long from now on :-)   
  
ivorybrowneyes : You are right - they are FAR from finished *lol*  
  
Lady of Legolas : Read on. I think it should be real enough for him ;-)  
  
Priz, rogue solus and Renee101: Thank you as well :-)  
  
And please do continue reviewing :-)  
  
---  
  
With that being said - enjoy :)  
  
  
Elvish translations: meldir - friend  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 5 - Understanding  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Haldir was still feeling thoroughly confused as he arrived for breakfast some time later. He had been so certain that Elrond's twin sons had been in bed with him, but now he did not feel so sure anymore. Could it really be that it all had just been a very intense dream? But he could hardly recall the dream itself. All the remembered was extreme pleasure coursing through his body, enflaming his skin and melting his veins.  
  
Taking a deep breath and trying to shake off the images that sought to solidify themselves before his mind's eye, he surveyed the room before him.  
  
Breakfast seemed already in progress, and most seats around the table were taken by now. With a relieved sigh he noticed that the twins were not there yet. He was not sure if he wanted to face them now, or even in the near future.  
  
He quickly strode forward and took a seat between two elves he had not seen before, glad that at least the twins would be unable to take up residence on either side of him, like the day before. Out of the corner of his eye he observed said twin elves entering and taking two seats almost directly opposite him. He did not dare looking up, but instead decided to focus on his meal.  
  
He had just laden some fruit and bread on his plate and lifted the goblet filled with fresh water to his lips when the Lord of Imladris addressed him.  
  
"Good Morning, Haldir. I take it you had a pleasant night?" Having just taken a sip of water, Haldir only barely avoided spewing the it all over the table in front of him. Coughing violently and gasping for breath, he raised slightly watering eyes to Elrond, shock obvious in them.  
  
However, he detected no amusement in the dark grey orbs of the Lord of Imladris, only genuine concern due to his current predicament. Swallowing, he cleared his throat before speaking. "Thank you, Lord Elrond, the night has been most enjoyable."  
  
At the pleased nod from the Lord of Imladris, he turned towards his meal once again, clearly embarrassed. Before he could take another bite, though, he heard a snicker from across the table, and looked up quickly to discern the source of the noise.   
  
Two identical pairs of dark grey eyes met his across the table, sparkling with amusement. Feeling a strange fluttering in the pit of his stomach, Haldir watched as Elladan and Elrohir regarded him with twinkling eyes and wicked smirks on their faces.  
  
As they became aware of his obvious discomfort, the grins broadened and turned suggestive. Finally one of them, Elrohir, or so Haldir believed, winked at him, and that served to jolt the Lorien elf out of his shocked state. Realization hitting him hard, he stood suddenly, intend to get away as fast and as far as possible. His sudden movement attracted the attention of his host, though, and Haldir turned towards Lord Elrond.  
  
"I apologize, my Lord, but I am not feeling too well. If you permit, I would like to retreat to my chambers." Elrond only nodded, the concern back in his eyes. "I hope it is nothing serious, Haldir. If you require a healer...". But Haldir already shook his head. "No, my Lord. I will simply lay down for a while. I am sure I will feel better soon."   
  
Elrond only smiled at him and gestured for him to leave, and Haldir did so without a backwards glance. Although he thought he could still hear the soft snickering of the twins.  
  
---  
  
Elrond worriedly looked after the retreating back of the March Warden, wondering what could have happened between last evening and this morning to cause such a change in the young Lorien elf. Yesterday he had seemed confident enough, and although he was still young, Elrond could clearly sense the great potential in him. Today, however, he had appeared confused and distraught, yes almost skittish.   
  
Looking around the elves surrounding him, his gaze fell onto his sons, who had watched Haldir leave as well, and who were laughing among themselves. A sinking suspicion took hold of Elrond, and he wondered what Elladan and Elrohir had done this time, for he had no doubt that they were somehow responsible for Haldir's unusual behaviour.  
  
A weary sigh escaped him as he realized that he would have to keep an eye on his sons if he wanted to ensure Haldir's continued well-being. Of course, he could also assign that particular task to someone he trusted. A seemingly innocent smile forming on his lips, he turned to the elf who sat at his left.  
  
"Erestor, I have a favour to ask..."  
  
---  
  
Haldir slowly wandered through the halls of Elrond's house, thoughts swirling madly through his head. So it had not been a dream after all, the twins had really been there, and the pleasure he had felt had not just been a figment of his imagination. Finding out that he was not hallucinating should probably have reassured him, but at the moment it only seemed to add to his distress.  
  
Never before had he been intimate with anyone, and the first time something had happened, he had not even been fully conscious. He knew he should probably feel betrayed, but every time he remembered the pleasure he had experiences last night...  
  
Realizing with a start that he had arrived in front of his rooms, he pondered if he should go inside and lie down, but somehow he felt trapped inside these walls right now. The need to escape was almost overwhelming, and he decided to venture outside for the time being.  
  
Lord Elrond's gardens were as extensive as they were beautiful. With the breathtaking waterfalls, whose spray created numerous rainbows in the sunshine, which flooded through the trees. And with the scent of countless flowers filling the air with a sweet fragrance. Maybe he would be able to find a secluded spot where he could sort out his thoughts and feelings.   
  
"And where I will not run into Elladan and Elrohir at the first opportunity," he added softly to himself.  
  
---  
  
Elladan and Elrohir had been forced to stay at the breakfast table longer than they had planned. They could feel their father's eyes on them, and they knew he suspected something, especially after Haldir's behaviour earlier. It had been highly amusing for them to watch the shy elf's reaction to their father's innocent inquiry, and as he had locked eyes with them later, they had taken much pleasure in seeing him practically squirm in his seat.  
  
However, they realized they had to be careful from now on, or their father might just spoil all their fun. As Elrond started speaking with Erestor, Elrohir leaned towards his brother as well.  
  
"What do you think, brother? It appears that father is inclined to appoint poor Erestor as our 'guardian'." Elladan looked over and nodded his head. "You are right, he is probably asking him to keep an eye on us. We have to be more cautious from now on."  
  
---  
  
Erestor strode through the halls towards Elrond's study, a scowl set firmly on his face. The normally calm advisor was fuming inside as he knocked and, at Elrond's acknowledgement, entered the room.  
  
Elrond looked up from his reports, and upon seeing the dark expression on his friends face, could not contain a rueful smirk. "Let me guess, old friend. They escaped you." His only response was a grave sigh as Erestor sank heavily onto the chair in front of his desk, rubbing his face warily.   
  
"I do not know how it could happen. One moment, they were in front of me, talking and joking. Then I heard a noise from behind me. I only turned around for the briefest moment, but as I looked back, they were gone. It was almost as if..."  
  
"...they had been aware of your presence." Elrond finished for him. "Yes, they probably did know. Do not blame yourself, Erestor, it was not your fault. It is practically impossible to outwit my sons when their mind is set on something. Or, in this case, on someone."   
  
At Erestor's raised eyebrow, he chuckled softly and added, "It appears that Elladan and Elrohir have taken a liking to our guest from Lórien. I am not sure what they did, but he seemed rather distressed this morning. I guess all we can do now is hope that they will be careful with him."  
  
Erestor shook his head at Elrond's explanation, a fond smile grazing his features. "I am almost inclined to feel sorry for young Haldir. But I also know Elladan and Elrohir, and they would never hurt him on purpose. Do not worry too much about it."  
  
Elrond smiled in reply. "You are right, of course. You always are." Suddenly, Elrond's smile faded. "And there are, after all, other matters, which require our attention as well."  
  
"Are there any problems, my Lord?" At seeing Elrond's sombre expression, Erestor instantly slipped back into his role as Chief Advisor. Elrond nodded and handed him the reports he had been studying upon Erestor's entrance.  
  
"Our sentries sighted a group of men near our borders. Judging by their appearance, they have to be mercenaries of some kind. We have mostly dealt with orcs or other dark creatures these last years, but even they have not been stupid enough to cross our borders. With these humans, however, I am not certain."  
  
Erestor nodded thoughtfully as he studied the reports Elrond had handed him. "There is nothing we can do as long as they stay outside our borders. Nevertheless, we should be careful. Maybe increasing the number of our guards near the borders would be a good course of action." Elrond nodded in approval. "Yes, for now that is all we can do."  
  
Erestor watched as his friend's gaze suddenly seemed far away, and how his shoulders slumped slightly as a heavy sigh escaped him. Leaning forward, Erestor covered Elrond's hand with his, thus claiming the other's attention once again.  
  
"I know you miss him, my friend," he spoke in a soft voice. "He will be back soon, and he is more than capable of defending himself. Do not worry too much." He squeezed the hand under his once more before he let go and stood up. A grateful smile from Elrond was his reward.  
  
"I will take care of everything necessary to keep these humans away. And you should rest, Elrond. You look tired." At Elrond's almost indignant look, he could not help but grin openly. "And no complaining. Just do as I tell you." With that he left the room, Elrond's soft laughter trailing behind him.  
  
---  
  
Haldir was starting to feel calm and relaxed for the first time since he had arrived at Imladris. On his wanderings he had encountered a secluded glade where one of Rivendell's waterfalls poured itself into a small pool. He sat down one a rock near the water's edge and studies the way the sun reflected on the clear surface, how the golden rays softly caressed the spray of the waterfall, creating a rainbow that shimmered like a jewel in a multitude of colours.   
  
Closing his eyes, he contemplated the previous night once again, as well as his feelings, which were more than just a bit confusing for him now. His feelings for the twins, and for... Shaking his head, he abandoned that train of thought quickly, clearly uncomfortable.  
  
Determined that a bit of exercise might help him think more clearly, he began to shed his clothes, slowly revealing his muscular body and enjoying the way the sun softly caressed his skin. After the last peace of garment had been removed, Haldir slowly walked into the pool until the water was deep enough. Then he proceeded to swim over to the waterfall in long strokes, his muscles flexing under his skin with every move.  
  
After he had reached the fall, he sought out a small ledge and stood up, letting the water pour down over him and wash away all his worries. He had closed his eyes and therefore did not become aware of the two dark-haired elves who had just entered the glade.   
  
---  
  
After escaping Erestor, Elladan and Elrohir had first headed for Haldir's room, and, finding it empty, decided that he must have ventured outside. They had wandered the gardens for some time, frequently inquiring about Haldir's whereabouts, until they were finally pointed towards a small secluded area by a small elfling.  
  
Walking into the glade, they were greeted by the sight of Haldir standing underneath the waterfall, face turned upwards and arms outstretched. Both elves had to swallow convulsively as they took in the beauty before them once again. Of course they had already seen Haldir naked the night before, but then the room had been only dimly lit, and they had been otherwise distracted. Now, however, in this sunbathed place, they would have the chance to enjoy the sight before them to a far greater extend.  
  
Determined not to let the opportunity go to waste, they quickly sought cover behind a group of trees and continued to watch as Haldir left the fall and began to swim in the pool once more. Mesmerized, they watched the muscles in his arms and shoulders shift with every move. Finally, after several minutes, Haldir swam towards the edge of the pool and slowly started walking out of the water.  
  
Elladan and Elrohir had to fight hard not to make some kind of noise as they watched the exquisite creature before them walk towards the stone where his clothes lay. Their eyes hungrily devoured the strong body, and they wanted nothing more that to lick every drop off him, every small rivulet that made its way down his chest, arms, and legs.  
  
The silvery hair hung like a wet curtain around his shoulders, making him look like a water deity. Their eyes involuntarily travelled downwards and both of them swallowed hard. The other elf was truly beautiful, in every way.  
  
By now Haldir had left the water, and reached for his clothes, turning his back towards them and thus giving them a very appealing view of his backside. Unable to keep still any longer, the twins carefully and as silently as possibly made their way towards him. Due to the noise of the waterfall they might even have reached Haldir unnoticed, had Elrohir not stepped on a small twig on the way.  
  
Haldir immediately whirled around, still unclothed and with a wild look in his eyes. His hand rested on his dagger that he always carried with him, although he had not yet unsheathed it. He watched the intruders cautiously before his eyes narrowed and he stared at them with disapproval.  
  
"I would appreciate it if you left this place until I have finished dressing. It should be possible to find at least some privacy here..." His tone was icy and it was clear that he was annoyed. But there was also something else as well ... something like insecurity.  
  
Elladan held up his hands. "We did not mean to be rude, Haldir. We were looking for you." At the scowl that remark produced, Elrohir added, "We wanted to apologize for last night. We know it was not right of us to take advantage of you like that, but..."  
  
"We simply could not resist." Elladan finished for him. "You are exceptionally beautiful, Haldir, and we would very much like to get to know you better. Can you forgive us?"   
  
With delight, they watched as the tips of Haldir's ears reddened in embarrassment at the compliment, and he cast is eyes downward. Carefully, they started walking towards him once again, and, emboldened as he did not try to move away, slowly continued until they stood directly beside him.  
  
Elladan gently put his fingers underneath Haldir's chin and lifted his head up so he would look directly into his eyes.  
  
"You do not need to be embarrassed or afraid, Haldir. We will not hurt you, I assure you. We only want to know you better. More ... intimately," he added with a slight smirk. At that, Haldir opened his mouth to say something, but Elladan put a finger on his lips.  
  
"We know that your heart already belongs to another, Haldir. And you need not fear, we do not desire any kind of commitment from you. Only friendship, and pleasure." Haldir looked confused at that and opened his mouth to protest, but Elladan silenced him once again, this time with a quick kiss to the lips.  
  
"Only friendship and pleasure. Everything else will reveal itself in time, alright?" Haldir nodded, albeit a bit reluctantly. At that, the twins smiled, and Elladan slung his arms around Haldir's waist, drawing his nude body against his still clothed form, and claimed his mouth in a hungry kiss.  
  
At first, Haldir remained unresponsive, too startled to react, but after a few moments he began to respond to the kiss, until he returned it just as passionately. Elrohir then moved behind him, pressing himself against his back and, moving the still wet hair gently to the side, proceeded to lick and kiss the back of Haldir's neck.  
  
Shivers ran down Haldir's spine at the sensation of a wet mouth on his sensitive neck, and he moaned softly into Elladan's mouth, clutching tightly at the older twin's robes. Delighted by the response to their ministrations, Elladan freed his hands and began to let them glide down Haldir's well muscled chest, tweaking the nipples on the way, which elicited a hiss from Haldir. Elrohir had abandoned Haldir's neck and started to lick down his spine until he reached the firm buttocks, and, unable to resist, he gently bit down on one of the globes. Haldir groaned into Elladan's mouth. He was quickly getting painfully aroused, and the fact that both twins were still fully clothed only heightened his excitement.  
  
Desperate for more stimulation, he started rubbing himself against Elladan, who complied willingly by moving his thigh between Haldir's legs. Soon they realized that Haldir needed more stimulation, and Elladan motioned with his hand, indicating to his twin what he had in mind.  
  
Elrohir quickly moved away from behind the Lorien elf, and before Haldir could utter a protest, Elladan had softly pushed him to sit against the rock where his clothes still rested. Then he broke the kiss and both twins took in the beautiful sight of an aroused Haldir, leaning back against the rock, face flushed, lips swollen and panting softly.   
  
Exchanging a glance and a nod, Elrohir moved beside Haldir and bent over him, taking his mouth in a deep kiss and supporting Haldir as the younger Elf leaned further back. Properly distracted by the passionate kiss, he only became aware that Elladan had knelt down in front of him as he felt an incredible wet heat surrounding his shaft.   
  
Haldir arched his back, one hand clutching the rock beneath him while the other buried itself in the dark mane of the elf in front of him. As Elladan started moving, a deep groan escaped his still occupied mouth. Finally Elrohir released him, only to start suckling at his neck once again, making his way up to his ears.  
  
As Elrohir took the sensitive tip of one ear into his mouth and bit down gently, Haldir cried out, his back arching once again. Small droplets of sweat began to run down his temples as the twins increased their ministrations, almost as if one knew what the other was doing. Elladan took him in deeper and started sucking harder, adding a soft scrape of teeth every now and then and licking across the tip on every upward movement. At the same time Elrohir increased the sucking on his ear and neck, driving Haldir almost insane with lust.  
  
By now coherent speech had deserted the Lorien elf, and wordless moans escaped him in a steady stream. The moans became more desperate as Elladan moved his hand downwards to gently fondle his testicles. Haldir's face contorted in pleasure and he started writhing on the rock, and only Elrohir's strong arms preventing him from falling. His thrusts became frenzied as he felt himself nearing completion, and as he felt one hand pinching his nipple, the pleasure that had been building inside him for what seemed like an eternity exploded through him like liquid fire.  
  
White spots danced before his eyes as he felt Elladan slowly swallow all he had to offer and then lick him clean gently, while Elrohir cradled his violently trembling body. Panting harshly, he looked upon the satisfied face of Elladan, and with a start he realized that there was a damp spot visible in the front of his thin robes.   
  
Locking eyes with the dark haired elf, he felt a pang of guilt. He had taken his pleasure, but what of his lovers? Elladan seemed to have read his mind, because he laughed softly at the look on Haldir's face.   
  
"Do not worry, meldir. We have enjoyed this encounter very much, and you will still have many opportunities to return the pleasure we have given you." After another moment of insecurity, a slow smile finally settled itself onto Haldir's features, and he held out his hand to Elladan, who helped him up. Elrohir, who had been standing beside him, offered him his clothes with a bright smile.  
  
They waited until Haldir had put on his clothes once again, and then all three slowly walked back towards the house. For the first time since arriving in Imladris, Haldir felt truly comfortable.  
  
---  
  
To be continued...  
  
  
I love getting reviews, so please send them over ;-)  
  
  



	6. An Unfortunate Accident

A/N: No sex in this one, so the rating is down to PG-13 once again. Hope you'll enjoy it anyway, because there is quite a bit of humour in this chapter. :-)

And thanks to the people who have reviewed the last chapter: Wildstar, Simbelmyrne, Renee101, TrinityC, ivorybrowneyes, Priz and Lady of Legolas. You are wonderful. And also lots of thanks to the all of you who have reviewed so far.

I hope you will enjoy this chapter :-)

Undomiel   

---

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 6 - An Unfortunate Accident

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lord Elrond suspiciously surveyed the number of elves assembled around the table. He had felt the moment his sons had entered in the company of the young March Warden that something was vastly different from the night before, or even from this morning. Trying not to appear too inquisitive, he discreetly observed the three younger elves as they slowly made their way over to the dinner table, chatting animatedly.

It was strikingly obvious that Haldir seemed much more comfortable in the presence of Elladan and Elrohir than he did only hours before. Elrond was not quite successful in suppressing a slight smirk as he remembered the scene earlier this day where Haldir had almost choked on his water and later fled as if Morgoth himself was after him. 

Coming back to the present as clear laughter reached his ears, he turned his attention once again towards his sons and their companion. Haldir indeed appeared much more at ease now, however, there was also something else, something Elrond could not quite figure out yet. 

Before he could dwell any further on the subject, he was distracted by movement on his right. Looking up, he saw Erestor slowly sinking into his seat, a tired expression on his ethereal face. Careful not to show his growing amusement too openly, he put on a indifferent expression and turned towards his friend and advisor, who had just released a heartfelt sigh, head tilted back and body almost melting into the seat.  

Keeping his eyes closed, he turned his head slightly in Elrond's direction before speaking with a voice that matched his tired appearance. "My Lord, I believe I am far too old to chase after your sons these days." Finally opening his eyes and levelling a weary gaze at his lord, he released another soft breath before going on. "Even when your sons were elflings, and I was still younger, I could barely keep up with them sometimes. But now that they are grown and more experienced, and not to mention more skilful at losing their old mentor..." An apologetic took entered those impossibly dark eyes. "I am afraid I was not able to follow them, my Lord."

All the way during this little speech, Elrond had been trying with all his might to maintain a serious expression, but hearing this last statement from his trusted friend rendered him unable to contain his mirth any longer. A hearty chuckle escaped him, and he placed a comforting hand on Erestor's shoulder, squeezing comfortingly. 

"Do not trouble yourself, my friend. I should never have asked for you to watch over my sons. After all, both Haldir and they are old enough to know what they are doing, and despite his shy appearance, I believe that our guest is more than capable of taking care of himself. I even have the feeling that he would be quite a match for my sons." 

Patting Erestor on the arm, he pointed towards the twins, who were sitting on either side of the March Warden, all three of them chatting amiably. "And it appears that whatever happened between my sons and Haldir has changed things for the better, do you not agree?"

Erestor followed his line of sight, watching the three elves for several moments before turning back to look at Elrond, a slightly apprehensive look upon his face. "I only hope that whatever they are planning will not corrupt young Haldir in any way. I believe Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel might frown upon us if we send back a scandalized March Warden."

Elrond could not help but laugh at this, especially since it had been delivered with such a serious face. "Oh, Erestor, I am afraid we might already be too late to save him from that fate."

---

Later that evening, three figures could be seen walking slowly towards the guest chambers Haldir occupied at the moment. The sound of hushed whispers and stifled laughter accompanied them as the three strolled along the corridor, teasing and touching each other as they went along.

Finally the small group arrived at the door to Haldir's chambers, and an eerie quietness settled over them. Now that they had reached their destination, Haldir felt a shyness overcome him. Should he invite his new lovers into his rooms to spend the night with him, or would such a request be too soon? After all, they had only shared one moment of pleasure, yet.

Haldir was so lost in his musings that he did not notice the glances that passed between his companions. Only when Elladan gently laid a hand upon his shoulder did he emerge from his thoughtful state. Questioning eyes locked with those of the elder twin and Haldir opened his mouth to speak, only to be silenced by Elladan's finger against his lips.

As he was satisfied that Haldir would let him speak, Elladan removed his finger, instead sliding his hand along Haldir's throat to the back of his neck, where he started massaging the tense muscles gently.

Haldir's eyes drifted closed as pleasure washed through him, and just as he felt his muscles relaxing thanks to Elladan's expert touch, he felt other parts of his body awakening, and a deep purr found it's way past his lips. The throaty chuckle to his right made him open his eyes again, and he locked his gaze with that of Elrohir, who had stepped closer as well and was now raising his hand to run his fingers through the Lórien elf's silvery mane.

Finally, Elladan started to speak, thus claiming Haldir's attention once again. "I believe I speak for my brother as well as myself when I say that today had been truly delightful, and from the way you reacted earlier it might be save to assume that you enjoyed this day as well." Haldir could not contain the mirth that these solemnly spoken words caused, and he shared a wicked grin with the brothers, relieved that the tension, which had settled over them, had finally been broken.

"So," Elrohir now added in a more cheerful voice, "I presume the only matter that really needs to be discussed is if you want to let what happened earlier be a one-time experience, or if you want to continue and maybe even ... deepen our ... relationship." As he said that, Elrohir proceeded to run his fingers through Haldir's luxurious mane affectionately before stroking his fingers gently down the side of the beautiful face, along his throat to finally let it come to rest on Haldir's chest. 

Haldir's heart had started beating wildly as he listened to Elrohir's words and felt his soft touch upon him. Never before had anyone touched him in the way the twins had done, and the new and strange, yet incredibly delightful sensations were mostly new to him. He wanted to continue feeling this way, and he wanted to explore these new sensations with the two elves before him. Who, despite their very well developed mischievous nature, appeared to hold true affection for him. 

And, considering their skilful display earlier this day, they had quite a bit of experience when it came to the pleasures of the body, and he would be more than happy to learn what he could from them. Having reached his decision, he gazed at the brothers once again and grabbed both their right hands, bringing them to his heart. That gesture brought delighted smiles to their faces, and Haldir found himself relaxing once more.

Just then he remembered that they had been standing in front of his room for a while now, and he also recalled the source of his earlier nervousness. Opening the door and taking a step inside the room, he turned back and looked enquiringly at the twins. 

Understanding what Haldir was asking, Elladan stepped up to the Lórien elf once again, and, running a hand gently down his arm and twining their fingers together, spoke softly. "I know what you want to ask, and we would both love to spend the night with you ... but let us not hasten things. We still have much time, and we will spend many more nights together." 

At that, Elrohir joined in, "Have a pleasant night, Haldir of Lórien, we will meet you tomorrow at breakfast." Then both twins gave Haldir a quick kiss on the lips before heading down the corridor towards their own chambers. Haldir remained standing in the doorway a moment longer, his gaze lingering on the two retreating figures, before he closed the door and started to prepare for the night.

---

Late afternoon the following day found the three elves walking back towards the Last Homely House, having just spent several hours on the training grounds honing their skills with bow and blade. It had been quite a challenging exercise, as well as surprising - especially for the sons of Elrond.

With Haldir still being quite young in elven years, Elladan and Elrohir had simply assumed that he would not be as skilled as they were when it came to fighting, and therefore no real match for them, considering they already had several centuries of training ahead of him.

However, both soon regretted their error in judgement, as Haldir showed them in no uncertain terms just how well matched the three of them really were. They had been clearly surprised that one so young, who had only just finished his training, could possess such skill at fighting, and Haldir promptly used this moment of distraction to disarm both of them. Much to their embarrassment, as well as the amusement of the bystanders.

Several challenging encounters later, all three called an end to the training session. They were exhausted, but they also had had more fun than they had experienced in months. In the end it were the twins who had emerged victorious, but only just, and they now held a deep respect for the fighting skills Haldir had displayed during their session. 

Now, they found themselves on the way back to the house, sweaty and tired, but with a pleasant feeling of accomplishment coursing through them. They walked in companionable silence, each one lost in his own thoughts.

The peaceful atmosphere was disturbed by a shout that came from somewhere behind them. They had not been paying attention, and therefore had not understood what the caller had said, but soon another voice arose, and another, and this time they could not miss it.

"Lord Glorfindel has returned" could be heard again and again, and it was not much longer until a rider on a huge white horse came into view. The twins had stopped at the first shout to turn around and look, while Haldir had taken a couple more steps before turning his attention to the direction the calls came from.

He had heard many tales about Glorfindel of Gondolin, famous Balrog-Slayer and Seneschal of Imladris. There were numerous accounts about his heroic deeds, and almost as many concerning his beauty. He had never before met this famous warrior, though, and he was very much looking forward to finally seeing him in person.

When the rider was at least close enough that Haldir could take a proper look at him, he found himself staring with his mouth hanging slightly open. The figure on the horse was beyond beautiful. Clad in dark brown leggings and a deep green tunic, with golden waves of hair cascading down his back to his waist like a waterfall. Eyes the colour of the cloudless sky shone out of a face that combined beauty and fierceness to perfection, thus giving him a noble appearance. The thin fabric of his clothes did nothing to conceal the powerful body and rippling muscles underneath, making him look much more muscular that what was considered normal for an elf.

But most enchanting, in Haldir's opinion, was the gentle smile that played around Glorfindel's lips as he greeted the people that had walked up to his horse to welcome him. As Glorfindel passed him, Haldir slowly resumed walking, oblivious to anything around him, his eyes never leaving the figure that slowly rode towards the Last Homely House.

He thought he heard a chocked sound behind him, but he ignored it, so entranced was he by the sight before him. Therefore he did not see Elladan struggling against his brother, who had his hand clasped over his twin's mouth, mirth dancing in his eyes. Haldir walked after horse and rider, his eyes glued to Glorfindel as he slowly rode by, calling out greetings in a velvety baritone that sent a shiver through Haldir's body. 

Finally, Glorfindel sped up his horse, intent on reaching his destination. Haldir's steps sped up as well, wanting to follow this heavenly creature, unable to tear away his gaze. He never saw the tree that had chosen exactly this moment to plant itself directly in his path.

Haldir felt the pain hit him as his face, or rather his nose, connected forcefully with the trunk of the tree. His hand flew to his bleeding nose, while his free arm started waving around wildly as he lost his balance because of the impact, finally landing on his behind with a loud thud. 

With his nose bleeding, his backside hurting and his pride in shreds, he sat there for a few moments, trying to process what had just happened. That was when he heard another chocked noise from behind him, and, turning around, came face to face with Elladan and Elrohir.

The twins were leaning against each other, trying desperately to stay upright while tears of laughter streamed down their faces. Both of them were gasping for breath while their mirth almost caused them to double over. It was not very difficult to guess who they were laughing at.

Haldir scowled at them as he struggled into a standing position, his hand still held over his nose. Elladan was the first one to regain his breath, and he let go of his brother, who continued to wheeze. "I am sorry, my friend. I saw the way you were heading, and how entranced you appeared by our dear Glorfindel, but my brother clapped his hand over my mouth so I would not warn you. I apologize."  At that, another bout of laughter could be heard from Elrohir, who was slowly walking towards the offending tree, only to break into hysterics once more. At the questioning look from his brother, and a dark one from Haldir, he pointed at the tree, and replied in a choked voice, " Elladan, look. There is a dent in the tree. Haldir damaged our poor tree." With that, Elrohir leaned heavily against the tree as another laughing fit took hold of him, sending tears streaming down his face.

Growling, Haldir looked towards Elladan, only to find him holding his sides, silent tears coursing down his cheeks as he tried desperately not to laugh, an apologetic expression in his eyes.

Fuming, Haldir turned around and strode towards the house, leaving the laughing twins behind. First he would have to do something about his hurting nose, and then he would figure out a way to get back at the brothers.

---

To be continued...

Please review and tell me how you liked that chapter. ;-)


	7. Reunited

**A/N:  **Thanks to all of you who have waited so patiently for this chapter. I am sorry it always takes a bit longer for me to update, but I try to make up for it in quality and of course with the length of my chapters J

True to this, the chapter turned out to be a little monster again *grin* It is beta-read (thank you, Eowyn) and ready to go out into the world on its own *smirk*

**Another important note:** This chapter is normally rated NC-17 due to graphic sexual content. However, since Fanfiction.Net does not allow this rating, I decided to remove most of the "sexual content". 

So, if you want to read the real chapter (without any censure), you can do this on my homepage, or on our Yahoo Group "A Heaven of Musings". Both links are in my bio J 

Apart from that, I can only say that I hope you enjoy this chapter. Oh, and please review, so I know how you liked it *puppy eyes*

**Thanks****:** Thanks to my beta, Eowyn. You are a gem :-)  And also thanks to all of you who have reviewed the last chapter. You are great J

**Tori**: I am glad you liked it. I always try to update on a semi-regular basis. Sorry it always takes quite long…

**Esmerelda Black:**  Thanks for the reviews.  I really appreciate it :-) And since you wanted

more lemon, I am sure you will like this one. However, go and read the "adult version" *grin*

**TrinityC: **You are right, they will indeed settle into a very deep and lasting friendship, and Haldir is quite lucky as well *smirk* As for the tree-scene…well, it was a lot of fun to write, and I am glad you liked it ;-)

**ivorybrowneyes: **Well, who of us wouldn't like to get ANY kind of treatment from the twins? *lol* Glad you enjoyed it, especially the tree-scene *smirk*****

Now, on with the story….

---

**Elvish Translations: ** gwador – brother; ada – father; meleth – love; meldir - friend --- 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 7 – Reunited 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Haldir was storming trough the hallways of the Last Homely House, eyes blazing and a cloud of anger swirling around him like thunder. His nose had stopped bleeding already, but he was fairly sure it had been broken by the impact earlier. However, this was of little interest to him at the moment, for he still could see the laughing faces of Elrond's sons before his mind's eye, and this image only served to fuel his annoyance.

His face contorted in fury, the usually sensual mouth reduced to a narrow line, and the midnight blue eyes now a dangerously stormy blue-grey colour, he exuded an aura of fury that would probably even have a Balrog hiding in a corner. 

As it was, the few servants he encountered on his way to the healing house made sure to quickly step out of his way, for none of them wanted to be the object of the tall elf's palpable anger.

In Haldir's mind, meanwhile, the thoughts were racing madly. Images of the laughing twins alternated with visions of Glorfindel on his horse, hair dancing in the soft breeze. He was unsure if he should be angry at the twins for laughing, at himself for his stupidity, or if he should simply be embarrassed because he had made a fool of himself in the presence of the famous Elf-Lord.

He only hoped Lord Glorfindel had not been aware of his unfortunate accident, or he might very well die of shame.

However, now was not the time to dwell on such thoughts. First he had to make sure his nose would not grow together the wrong way, or it would only need to be broken again. Quickening his pace, he hurried for the healers of Imladris so his injury could be treated properly.

After that he could think about a plan to get his revenge on the sons of Elrond. 

---

Long minutes after Haldir's angry departure, Elladan and Elrohir were finally beginning to compose themselves. It was no easy undertaking for them to emerge from the stare of mirth they were currently in, for Haldir's collision with the tree was still vivid in their minds, and the image was almost too funny to bear.

Elladan was the first to recover, while his brother was still wracked by fits of hysterical giggling every few minutes. Shaking his head fondly, Elladan wrapped an arm around Elrohir's shoulders, which were still slightly shaking, and led him to a nearby bench.

Finally even Elrohir managed to gain control over his errant emotions, and the brothers just sat there in companionable silence for several moments, each lost in his own thoughts, until Elladan broke the quiet.

"I believe we may be in some kind of trouble now, gwador. Haldir did not seem very happy when he left earlier. We really need to apologize for laughing at his expense, and we should probably be rather cautious in his presence for the next few days, do you not agree?"

With that he looked at his brother, whose face was contorted as if in pain. Momentarily concerned, Elladan placed a hand on his twin's knee, wanting to make sure everything was fine. He was starting to grow worried until he saw the way that Elrohir's lips were twitching, and he realized that his brother was desperately trying to hold back another fit of giggles.

Somewhat annoyed, Elladan narrowed his eyes at his brother's immature behaviour, and pulled the hand from his knee only to give him a light slap on the back of the head with it. Exasperation colouring his voice, he berated his brother.

"Elrohir! Please be serious for a moment. We need to find a way to get in Haldir's good graces again, or his visit here will not be a pleasant one, for him or for us. He appeared sincerely angry when he left, and I do not want him to be hurt in any way." He looked down at his hands, and added in a quiet voice, "He already means very much to me, and I do not wish to endanger our growing friendship..."

He looked up quickly as he felt a hand softly caressing the side of his face. A caress so tender and loving, yet so innocent, so full of reassurance and devotion. Only his beloved twin had ever been able to touch him so deeply with only a simple touch. 

Lifting his eyes to those of his brother, he saw his emotions mirrored in the stormy grey orbs, now completely free of mirth. Acting on pure instinct, Elladan enfolded his brother in a tight embrace, clinging to the familiar warmth of the one who was so much like him.

Elrohir found himself holding his brother, his hands stroking over the long dark hair soothingly, both revelling in a closeness they had shared for as long as they could remember.

After a few moments Elladan withdrew from the embrace and looked at Elrohir seriously. He was pleased to see that what he has seen in his eyes earlier was still there. Before he could say anything, Elrohir started speaking softly.

"I am sorry, gwador, for letting my humour get the better of me." As small smirk crossed his lips at these words, which Elladan answered knowingly. "But do not doubt that I share your feelings for Haldir. Although he has only been with us for such a short while, I can already feel a deep bond of friendship between us. And it even seems to be a friendship with benefits..." he added with a broad grin, which earned him a playful poke from his brother.

After another shared smile, though, Elladan became serious again. "You know, of course, that the intimate part of our relationship with Haldir will end once he returns to Lothlórien..." Grasping his brother's hand again, Elrohir nodded silently. "Yes, I am aware of that. I suspected it already when we first met him, but after our encounter in the glade I was certain."

"So you felt it as well..." Elladan asked, eyes full of curiosity. "There is a certain air around him... I have only ever felt anything similar around Ada and Glorfindel, but with Haldir it is somehow ... different. As if something is missing." 

"Or someone," added Elrohir with a thoughtful expression. "But it is almost impossible, for it is such a rare occurrence ... maybe we should speak to Ada about it. I am certain he understands it far better than we do."

Satisfied with their decision, the twins shared another smile, and Elrohir added with a mischievous smirk, "But until Haldir leaves for Lothlórien, we might as well enjoy the pleasurable sides of our relationship." 

Elladan could not help but laugh at that. "You are impossible, little brother. However, first we have to apologize to him, or the rest of his stay here will be anything but enjoyable for us." 

With that, Elladan quickly made his way towards the house, hollowed by his twin, who jabbed him in the side exasperatedly. "What makes you think you can call me little brother? You were only born a few minutes earlier, that can hardly count."

Thus bickering and joking, the twins followed Haldir into the house.

---

The Lord of Imladris sat at the desk in his study, thoughtfully regarding the latest report from the borders of his realm. The development during the last few days concerned him somewhat, for apart from the smaller groups of orcs that could usually be observed along the borders, there were now also infrequent sightings of larger groups of men.

This could prove to be a more serious problem, because while the orcs knew not to venture past the boundaries of Rivendell, men were generally more ignorant of such restrictions. And he did not like the thought of man wandering into his lands...

Elrond was abruptly brought out of his thoughts when he heard excited shouting coming from outside his study. Putting the reports aside and stepping onto his balcony, he tried to make out the source for the disturbance.

Suddenly the shouting came again, and a smile lit up Elrond's features as he finally understood what the callers had been saying. Glorfindel was coming home. For a moment a dreamy expression came over his face, and he felt a deep longing fill every fibre of his being. A deep yearning to hold his beloved in his arm once more, to feel the strong body close, feel the sweet lips on his...

Knowing his wishes would be fulfilled very soon, he briefly closed his eyes in bliss before opening then again, gazing about in search for his approaching lover.

At last he saw the first hint of golden hair, and then the imposing figure of Glorfindel on his white horse came into view, smiling at the people who walked alongside him to bid him welcome.

At the same time, however, he noticed his sons and their guest from Lórien walking nearby. He could not prevent a small smirk as he saw how Haldir stared at Glorfindel, clearly captivated by the Balrog-Slayer's beauty. In fact, he appeared so enthralled that he did not notice he was straying slightly off-path. 

Elrond's gaze went to his sons to see if they would warn the other elf who was heading straight for one of the nearby trees, but apparently he could not expect any help from them. Elrohir was grinning widely while he had a hand clasped over his brother's mouth, thus rendering him unable to voice a warning.

Flinching inwardly at what was obviously in store for the younger elf, Elrond was powerless to avert his eyes as Haldir connected face first with the tree, the impact causing him to lose his balance and fall on his behind. Looking towards his sons again, who had dissolved into hysterical laughter, he shook his head in amusement.

He had to admit that Haldir had been an entertaining sight, and even now, sitting there, holding his probably broken nose, and glaring daggers at the giggling twins...

Feeling a giggle rise deep with in him as well, he tried to fight it down.  It was no appropriate behaviour for the Lord of Imladris to laugh about their guest. However, the urge to give voice to his mirth was growing to strong, and finally, unable to hold it back any longer, he felt a chuckle escape his lips.

Just then a pair of strong arms wound themselves around Elrond's waist from behind, and he felt a kiss being pressed to the side of his throat by soft lips. Smiling contentedly, he leaned into the familiar warmth and strength of his beloved, enjoying the closeness he had missed so dearly.

"What was the cause of your amusement, my love? I have rarely heard such a sound coming from you. I like it, you should do it more often. It is ... quite stimulating." With those words Glorfindel started nibbling on Elrond's pointed ears, eliciting a soft moan from his lover.

When he had somewhat recovered from the sensual attack, Elrond turned around in his beloved's embrace, and looked up into the beautiful face. Elrond was by no means small, but Glorfindel still was slightly taller, as well as considerably broader in built. 

That was one thing Elrond had always especially cherished in his lover. He radiated strength and power, and although Elrond himself held immense power in his hands, as the Lord of Imladris as well as a renowned healer, he sometimes wished to give it away for a short time. And with Glorfindel he was able to do just that. 

Enfolded in the strong and secure embrace, he leaned his head against Glorfindel's shoulder, letting a deep sigh escape his lips. In the presence of the other half of his soul he could relax completely, let go of all the responsibility for a short while, and be just himself. Just Elrond, not the Lord of Imladris, not the son-in-law of Galadriel and Celeborn, not a master healer, but only the elf who was loved by Glorfindel. And that title meant more to him that any other.

Feeling Glorfindel's contentment wash over him, he opened his mind to him, sharing with him everything that had happened during his absence, including Haldir's little accident. Feeling the vibrations of a throaty chuckle rumble through the chest he was pressed against, Elrond finally extracted himself from the comfortable embrace.

"I see quite a lot happened while I was away," Glorfindel began with a smirk gracing his features. "However, you seem to be especially occupied by this young March Warden from Lórien..."

"Aye, I believe he is very special. When I first met him the day he arrived, I felt something extraordinary in him..."

"Do you think he could be..."

"There is the possibility, yes. It would be wise to observe him more closely as long as he is with us. I will also contact Galadriel eventually, for I am sure she already knows much more about this matter than we do. She has known him all his life, after all."

Glorfindel nodded approvingly at that. "You are right. However, you made me quite curious about our guest now. Tell me more about him. Maybe I will seek him out myself at a later time, he appears to be quite fascinating "

"I would rather say he is fascinated ... with you, meleth, or he would not have gotten into such close contact with that tree." Elrond could not quite stifle a chuckle at that. "However, I will tell you more about him ... later. Right now, I believe you are in need of a bath, and I will even wash your back," he added with a smirk as he drew Glorfindel by the hand towards his rooms.

---

Haldir was on his way back to his rooms when he encountered the twins in the hallway. The healers had been able to heal his nose completely, however, his pride was not to be placated so easily. Therefore, when he spotted the brothers coming his way, a scowl appeared on his face again as he stalked towards the two elves.

Elladan and Elrohir had seen Haldir before he had become aware of them, and they swallowed hard as they witnessed the change in him once he registered their presence. This was not going to be easy, but it had to be done nonetheless. 

Walking towards the angry elf cautiously, it was Elladan who first found the courage to speak. "I am glad we were able to find you, meldir. " Swallowing again at the dark look Haldir was giving them, and trying to ignore the way Haldir had folded his arms across his chest, Elladan continued, "Haldir, we have come to apologize for our behaviour earlier." At the other's doubtful glance, he hurried to explain. "We should not have laughed at your expense, and for that we are very sorry. We thought you would see the tree at the last moment, it was never our wish to see you injured in any way."

Elladan looked at the ground for a moment, suddenly unsure if a simple apology would be enough to ease Haldir's anger. Looking up again, he opened his mouth to speak again, only to be interrupted by his brother.

"Haldir, we are honestly very sorry. I admit it was funny at that moment, but now we feel guilty for causing you pain. We would never intentionally hurt you. You already mean very much to us..."

At that, Haldir's eyes softened slightly. He could see that they were genuinely sorry, and he did not want any strained feelings between them either. Besides, one day the opportunity might arise, and then he would be able to carry out his revenge. He could wait.

"I accept your apology. Besides, no serious harm was done, well, except to my pride, of course." At that, all three laughed, and the twins slung their arms around Haldir's waist, relieved that the matter had finally been resolved.

This friendly scene was unexpectedly disturbed by the arrival of one of the guards, who hurried in the direction of Erestor's study. Immediately concerned, the three elves followed the guard, and entered the Chief Advisor's study just in time to hear the distraught elf reporting that a troop of men had apparently started attacking the sentries on the southern border. 

Elladan and Elrohir were aware of the danger such an attack could be to their home, and without further hesitation they addressed their former tutor. "Erestor, we would like to help. We will leave immediately, and aid our brethren with our swords and bows. That should give you enough time to organize further help, and maybe this way not so many of the sentries will be injured or worse..."

Erestor did not like the idea of sending Elrond's sons into such a dangerous situation, but he could not deny that their help might be desperately needed. "All right, but please be careful. I do not want to see you injured."

The twins nodded in understanding and left quickly to prepare for the upcoming battle. Haldir followed them, intent on offering his help as well. "I will go with you. In a situation like this another sword might be helpful." 

Elladan and Elrohir looked at each other uncertainly. They did not feel comfortable putting Haldir in any danger, but what the Lórien elf had said was undeniably true. "You are right, we might need your help, but please be careful. We do not wish to lose such a dear friend." Haldir smiled at that and clasped the brothers forearms in a warrior's grip. "You will not."

With that, the three elves continued to their chambers again to ready themselves for the upcoming battle.

---

Glorfindel was chuckling as they finally reached the bathroom in Elrond's quarters, having been dragged the whole way by his impatient lover. "You are quite eager, beloved," he said, drawing Elrond close again and, before the other could utter a word, claimed his mouth in a passionate kiss.

Elrond moaned softly and melted into Glorfindel's muscular arms, his hands buried in the long golden mane. How he had missed this closeness, this passion. Glorfindel's sweet taste began to make him light-headed, and he hung on as if his life depended on it. 

Finally Glorfindel broke the kiss and looked lovingly at Elrond, his hand softly caressing the side of his face. "How I have missed you, meleth. Not a day went by that I did not think of you, did not long for your touch."

Elrond smiled brightly at that, and taking Glorfindel's caressing hand in both of his, he kissed first the palm and then each of the fingers, before rubbing his face softly against it. "And I have missed you, beloved."

After a few more moments Elrond let go of Glorfindel's hand and moved over to the heavy bathtub, which had already been filled with hot water. He made a mental note to think of a special reward for his servants. They always took care of his every need so faithfully.

Adding some scented oil to the hot water, he approached Glorfindel again and began to undo the clasps of his tunic. Apparently his lover had already shed his weapons before entering his study, so only the clothes were left, which Elrond proceeded to remove slowly, caressing the skin as he went.

By the time he had taken off the last bit of the garments, Glorfindel's eyes were alive with arousal and longing, and without hesitation he drew his lover against his naked body, claiming his mouth in a kiss so full of desire and passion that Elrond felt it in every part of his body.

After endless minutes spent kissing, Glorfindel released Elrond and, giving him a wicked grin, walked slowly over to the inviting bathtub, hips swaying seductively. He released a groan of pure delight as he slowly immersed himself in the fragrant water, his face clearly showing the bliss he felt. 

Elrond watched his lover with amusement as well as arousal. Glorfindel could take the greatest pleasure in the smallest things, something that still amazed Elrond after all these centuries. For a moment he believed his lover had dozed off, for he was lying completely still in the tub with his eyes closed, but then Glorfindel turned his head towards him.

Sitting up, he held his hand out to Elrond, clearly stating that he wished for the half-elf to share his bath with him. The request seemed innocent enough, but the aroused glint in Glorfindel's eyes plainly told Elrond of his lover's true intentions. Feeling a rush of excitement through his body, he quickly shed his robes and moved towards the bathtub. It had been so long...

[**A/N**: Here begins the scene I had to cut out due to the rating. If you want to read the whole thing, you know where to go *grin* ]

Exhausted, Elrond slumped on top of Glorfindel, basking in the afterglow. Finally, he raised his head and smiled sweetly at his lover. "I love you, meleth." Glorfindel smiled as well, radiating deep contentment. "I love you, too."

The peaceful scene was suddenly disturbed by the entrance of Erestor, who came storming into the room, heedless of the state of its occupants. "I am sorry to disturb you, my Lord, but humans have attacked the southern border. I have already sent off several guards to aid the sentries, and your sons have left to help as well." Panting, Erestor bowed slightly and then turned to leave again, giving the two some privacy.

"I will wait in the outer rooms. Oh, and welcome back, Glorfindel," he added with a smirk. Elrond let his head fall to Glorfindel's chest again. "I guess we are not entitled to have even one moment of peace, meleth." With that, he extracted himself from his lover and stepped out of the bath to dress himself and meet Erestor.

---

To be continued...


End file.
